The Devil Flash
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: A man through tragedy gains immense power. With that power comes a responsibility. The responsibility? To save lives, as the Speedster from Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ! Have I got your attention now? Good. This is a story that Gametime99 and I had been working on but was poorly received when published under his name, so I'll be publishing it under mine from now on. This has too much potential to let rot in Development Hell. So here we are now! Hope my fans enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

 _"Barry, an armored car was just hijacked on Griffon Avenue. Get your ass over there,"_ said the female voice of Dr. Caitlin Snow over the coms set of Barry Allen, the self-proclaimed Fastest Man Alive, who was currently running at well over 750 miles per hour as he made his way towards the armored car that had just been stolen, clad in his red bodysuit with a yellow lightning bolt against a red background with a cowl that had a lightning bolt on each side that were actually his comms to S.T.A.R. Labs.

In ten seconds flat, Barry had caught up to the armored car thieves who begin shooting at him. Barry avoided all the bullets the thieves fired at him and managed to disable the armored car, and rendered the thieves unconscious before they really knew what happened.

"Armored car's been taken care of, what else you guys-" Barry began to say into his ear piece before a loud boom caught his attention. Looking up, Barry saw what looked like the closing form of a vortex and a body falling from the sky.

Without thinking, Barry dashed off to where it looked like the body was going to fall, and arrived just in time to catch it before it could crash into the ground.

Only to drop it in shock as he realized what he'd found.

The being he'd caught resembled himself in his suit. That is, if he were a creature from the fiery depths of Hell itself, if his suit had bit of what looked like black metal grafted onto it, and if he generated red lightning instead of yellow.

 _Red lightning…_ thought Barry, his thoughts drifting back to a fateful night some 14 years earlier. The night that drove him to do the things he'd done all his life, or would do all his life.

 _"Barry, what's happening? Barry, are you there?"_ asked a male voice that belonged to Francisco "Cisco" Ramon over Barry's comms, pulling the young man out of his memories

"Guys, I've just found another Metahuman," Barry said into his comms systems.

 _"Already? That's gotta be some kinda record,"_ said Cisco.

"Yeah, he, uh… fell from the sky. And he kinda looks like a more demonic version of me. Well, a more demonic version of the Streak anyway."

 _"Say what now?_ "

"And he does not seem to be breathing."

 _"What?!"_ screeched Caitlin.

 _"Listen to me, Barry. You need to bring that Metahuman back to S.T.A.R. Labs so we can have a look at him,_ now _,"_ said a second male voice, belonging to Dr. Harrison Wells, the reason Barry Allen had his super speed.

"On it, Dr. Wells," said Barry, picking up the unconscious Metahuman in his arms and running back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

…

Inside S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash stood at attention, awaiting the return of Barry Allen with the unconscious Metahuman he'd found. Well, Cisco and Caitlin stood.

"So, who wants to bet that this new Metahuman is another psycho like Mardon or Black?" asked a young man with shoulder-length black hair wearing a Big Bang Theory t-shirt, khaki pants, and black and white tennis shoes. This was Francisco "Cisco" Ramon, the guy who made most of Barry's equipment, including his suit and comms systems.

Dr. Harrison Wells, a middle-aged man with short dark hair wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black and white tennis shoes who was confined to a wheelchair following the explosion of his particle accelerator, looked at Cisco with a kind smile. "Like the old saying goes, Cisco, don't judge a book by its cover."

"Dr. Wells is right, Cisco. Just because this new Metahuman sounds like a monster doesn't mean he is one," said a pretty girl with red hair, a black shirt, a white lab coat, black pants, and black heels told her co-worker. This was Dr. Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen's personal physician.

No sooner had the words left her mouth then Barry came dashing through the door, the demonic Metahuman in his hands.

"Although I have been wrong before," said Caitlin.

"Cisco, get the crash cart," Dr. Wells instructed.

Cisco ran to get the cart as the demonic Metahuman began to spark more and more, while beginning to jerk in Barry's arms.

"Uh, guys? Something's happening to him!" yelled Barry, looking more than a little nervous at the sight of the electrical light show going on with the Metahuman in his arms.

But, before Barry could do much of anything else, the Metahuman in his arms lit up in a bright red glow that forced him to drop the body as well as made everyone present shield their eyes and dive for cover except for Dr. Wells, who Barry scooped up out of his wheelchair and placed behind a nearby desk,

Then, just a suddenly as it started, the glow subsided and the explosion that the team expected didn't come.

"What the Hell was that?" asked Cisco, a look of sheer terror on his face as he poked his head out of his hiding place.

Cautiously, Barry emerged out of his hiding place and approached the spot where he'd dropped the Metahuman, only to find that where he'd left the Metahuman, there was a young man around his age with short black hair wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue and white tennis shoes.

"It's okay! You guys can come out now!" called Barry as he darted over to pick up Wells and place him back in his wheelchair.

"That doesn't answer my question, though. What in the Hell… was that?" repeated Cisco.

"I don't know… but, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to run test and figure out what exactly this Metahuman's abilities and powers are," said Wells as he let out a huge yawn. "What we need right now though, is proper rest, as does our new friend here. Good night everyone."

...

Later that night, once everyone had left for the night, someone was making their way through the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Dr. Wells stopped his wheelchair in front of what appeared to be a blank wall. He placed his hand on a concealed handprint scanner, which caused the wall in front of him to slide open, revealing a concealed room known as the Time Vault. Dr. Wells moved into the Time Vault, the door to which closed behind him. Parking his wheelchair, Wells rose up from it, a clear indication that he was faking his impairment. Wells walked over to what appeared to be a small podium and placed his hand on it, causing a holographic face to appear on the opposite wall.

 _"Good evening, Dr. Wells,"_ the face said in a smooth female voice.

"I don't know so much about good, but it certainly has been an interesting evening GIDEON. Show me the future," said Wells.

The front page of a local newspaper appeared on the wall beside GIDEON. The headline read **FLASH AND DEVIL FLASH MISSING! HEROES VANISH IN CRISIS!** On the front page was Barry in a slightly different suit, along with the demonic Metahuman he found earlier.

"GIDEON... run a search on this 'Devil Flash' individual," said Wells, his interest piqued.

 _"One match for individuals known as 'Devil Flash,'"_ said GIDEON. _"William Brandon Jackson, alias The Devil Flash. Arrived mysteriously on September 26th, 2015, where he encountered Barry Allen, alias The Flash. No records of him exist prior to that date. Mainstay member of 'Team Flash,' and leader of the group of heroes known as 'The Legends.'"_

"Interesting…" said Dr. Wells thoughtfully. "Tell me about these 'Legends.' Who's in it?"

 _"The 'Legends' roster lists the following persons aside from the Devil Flash as mainstay members. Cisco Ramon, alias Vibe, Dr. Caitlin Snow, alias Frost, Leonard Snart, alias Captain Cold, Mick Rory, alias Heat Wave, Lisa Ramon, alias Golden Glider, Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson as Firestorm, and a speedster known only as Professor Zoom. This roster remained unchanged until the year 2099, with a new team and a change of name, 'Heroes of Tomorrow' led by Rip Van Winkle, aliases Rip Hunter, and Time Lord."_

Dr. Wells placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully, "Tell me more about this Devil Flash," he said.

 _"After William encountered The Flash, it was determined that the only recollection he retained was of his name and general knowledge of his powers, but no experience using them whatsoever. Notable abilities include transforming into a demonic creature resembling The Flash and/or The Reverse-Flash at will, manipulating the metal infused on his body into razor-sharp projectiles and weapons, electrokinesis, Speed Force Absorption, and Chronokinesis. Additionally, he has an exceptional ability that is referred to as Speed Force Sense, commonly abbreviated as SFS. As the name implies he has the ability to sense others with a Speed Force connection."_

"Hmm… he may be useful to my plans as a fail-safe, if something should happen to The Flash. Although, this Speed Force Sense might be a problem... open my log, will you GIDEON?"

 _"Certainly,"_ said GIDEON as what appeared to be a voice chat page appeared on the wall. _"Go ahead, Doctor."_

"Something unexpected happened this evening. Subject had apprehended armored car thieves and was en route to S.T.A.R. Labs when he met a very intriguing Metahuman known as the Devil Flash, I may not know if this was an act of kindness by the Speed Force, time itself, or just blind luck, but I believe this Devil Flash could be useful as a backup plan should the Subject fall in combat or is otherwise unable to be The Flash. However, this Speed Force Sense ability that the Devil Flash possesses may prove to be a bit of an issue, but I have confidence I can find a way to work around this. Fortunately, one thing remains certain," said Wells as his spoken words appeared on the page.

"The future remains... somewhat intact."

* * *

 **READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! Have I drawn your attention again? Yes? GOOD!**

 **As I said before this was originally posted using Gametime99's profile, however due to the negative feedback my friend had recieved on it I have decided to repost it under my name to try and get some more _positive_ feedback. The only thing I have to say is, review please, and check out our other works if you liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2: William Jackson

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Glad that I have your attention again, just a quick note, Gametime99 is leaving a message at the end of the chapter for you to read so read it** _ **well**_ **. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: William Jackson

A young man who seemed to be in his early 20s with short black hair wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue and white tennis shoes groaned as he returned to the waking world. As his icy blue eyes slowly opened and his blurred vision cleared up, the man noticed that he was strapped down onto a hospital gurney and that four people were looking at him.

"What the Hell? Let me go!" the man demanded of his apparent captors.

"Certainly, provided you can answer a few questions for us, and allow us to run some tests on you," said one of the people restraining the man, who was confined to an electric wheelchair, and had short dark hair, wore glasses, a black long sleeved shirt with black pants, and black and white tennis shoes.

"Like _Hell_ I'll be your guinea pig!"

"Barry, get me a minor sedative, if he keeps struggling he's going to hurt himself."

"On it, Dr. Wells," said Barry, who was clad in a red bodysuit of some kind with a golden lightning bolt against a red background on his chest. Almost like lightning, Barry left the room and returned a heartbeat later holding a syringe of some kind, which he handed to the man he called Dr. Wells, who injected the struggling man. Within seconds, he began to slowly relax and stop struggling, but that didn't stop him from glaring angrily at his captors.

"Where the Hell am I?" the man demanded. "Who are you people?"

"You're at S.T.A.R. Labs," said the third man, who had shoulder-length black hair and wore a blue shirt with long grey sleeves, khaki pants, and blue and white tennis shoes. "I'm Cisco Ramon, that's Caitlin Snow," Cisco said gesturing to the female, "Barry Allen, and Harrison Wells." he finished pointing to the others.

"William Jackson. Call me Will," said Will introducing himself. "But, why am I here? Is this some kind of military lab or something?"

"Well… it's not any kind of lab anymore, technically speaking, not since the Particle Accelerator explosion nine months ago," said Wells.

"Particle Accelerator? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, you have to remember that. The media had a field day with it," said Cisco.

Will frowned. "Actually, now that you mention it… I can't remember anything, aside from my name and… when did I learn how to do _that_?" he spoke as his tone went from confused speaking to asking himself in a confused, shocked, and a tad worried.

"Do what?" Barry asked Will concerned for the amnesiac Meta.

" _T_ _his_." Will said as his body seemed to shift immediately into the suit he was wearing prior, " _ **For some reason, I can turn into this... demon-looking**_ **thing** _ **,"**_ explained Will, his voice turning into something befitting of a demon from the fiery depths of Hell itself.

Caitlin cautiously approached Will. "Is that… metal?" she asked in curiousity, examining the material that seemed to be grafted onto Will's skin.

" _ **I think so. I can… manipulate it, I guess…into weapons. And, I remember running… fast. Faster than anything. And my mind feels like it's getting, I don't know… a ping, I guess, from you,"**_ said Will, pointing a talon at Barry.

"You must be sensing his powers, like you, Mister Jackson, Barry is a speedster." Harrison explained as he wheeled to another room, "Keep up people, we need to see the extent of his capabilities."

Caitlin and Barry followed Dr. Wells. Cisco meanwhile, handed Will what seemed to be a protein bar of some kind.

" _ **What's this?"**_ asked Will.

"Well, if your speed powers are anything like Barry's, you'll need to keep your metabolism up, otherwise you'll pass out from hypoglycemia. That protein bar has the calories of 850 tacos, minus cheese and guac, as I'm still working on the formula for that," explained Cisco.

" _ **I see,"**_ said Will as he followed Cisco out of the Cortex and into another room with a large treadmill. " _ **What's that for, traveling between dimensions and time?"**_

"Uh… no. That's just a treadmill I modified to be able to test Barry's speeds, and therefore your speeds," explained Cisco. "Why did you think it could send people to different dimensions?"

" _ **Something I read in a comic book… I think."**_ Will said as he hopped up onto the modified exercise machine. " _ **Do you mind starting it up?"**_

The treadmill started out at a slow pace, almost like an easy jog for a normal person, before speeding up drastically. As Will ran, blood red lightning emanated from his body.

From a nearby observation booth, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, and Cisco observed several different monitors and screens, each displaying William's vitals.

"Brainwave patterns, nerve conduction, and blood flow are all a perfect match for Barry," said Caitlin.

"His glucose levels are starting to bottom out faster than Barry's," said Dr. Wells.

The words had barely left his mouth before Will grew weak, tripped, and was sent flying off the treadmill, hit the cushioning boxes, before smashing into the wall behind it, leaving an imprint in the concrete half a foot deep.

Will groaned as the world continued to spin around him. " _ **Ouch…"**_ he said before he fell out of the imprint on the wall and onto the ground, unconscious.

…

It had taken an hour for William to fully regain consciousness.

"Alright, ability-wise you're a perfect clone of Barry in the speed department but your body uses up glucose faster, possibly due to the other abilities you have or from an unseen genetic trait." Cisco said as he handed William, who had lost the transformation, another protein bar.

"From the imprint you left on the wall, every bone in your body should have shattered," said Caitlin. "But, you barely even had a scratch thanks to the metal that was infused in your demon form's skin."

"Speed Demon!" said Cisco, grinning broadly.

"Uh, Cisco, I think that name's already been taken," said Barry.

"And what did we say about naming Metahumans?" added Caitlin.

"Uh… Metahuman?" asked Will, confused.

"That's what we're calling people like you and Barry. People who gained very powerful abilities from the Particle Accelerator explosion. We've found two others so far. They… weren't the nicest people," explained Cisco. "They're also kinda… dead."

"Dead? So you guys _kill_ Metas that misuse their powers?"

"What? No! God, no," said Cisco. "Clyde Mardon got shot by a cop and Danton Black committed suicide after he fell out a window. Killing Metas would make us no better than the evil ones out there. In fact, that'd probably make us worse."

"So, what, you guys just give them slaps on the wrist and let them go?" asked Will.

Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco looked at each other, unsure how to answer the question.

"We… haven't really gotten that far yet," said Barry.

"So, how many Metas are there currently?"

"We don't know, that's the main problem."

Will nodded to show he understood. "So, how can I help round these supervillains up?" he asked.

Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry blinked in surprise a couple of times. "You... want to help us?" asked Caitlin.

"Well, seeing as I have these superpowers and I have nothing better to do with my time, or anything else to do with my time aside from looking for a job and a place to call home, I don't see why not. Besides, I must have these powers for a reason, so why not use them to save people and kick some ass?" said Will. "Plus, it'd help our social lives if there were two of us on duty… Once I _have_ a social life anyway."

That gave Barry an idea. "Hey, come with me," he told Will.

"Where are we going?" asked Will.

"I'm gonna show you around Central City, introduce you to a few people, see if we can't get a jumpstart on that social life of yours," explained Barry.

Will shrugged. "Alright, cool," he said, transforming into his demon form once more and taking a handful more of the protein bars for the road.

In a flash of yellow and red lightning, the two speedsters were off.

…

Inside Jitters it was as lively as usual, that is to say they had the same amount of customers as usual. Inside the coffee shop, a pretty young woman in her early twenties with brown skin, and long dark hair wearing the coffee shop's required uniform hustled and bustled about, taking orders and making coffee. Her name was Iris West.

Barry and Will walked through the door of the coffee shop, Will taking a look around as he walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Iris," said Barry.

"Hi, Barry. Who's your new friend?" Iris asked, looking at Will.

Barry was about to introduce Will, before he beat him to the punch, "Hi, I'm William Jackson." Will said holding out his hand.

"Iris West," said Iris, shaking Will's hand.

"Will just moved here from Gotham City," explained Barry.

Iris winced at the name 'Gotham City', "Tough neighborhood. How do people even survive there?"

"Hell if I know, and I was born there." Will said going along with Barry's ruse. "Admittedly, I'm enjoying Central City already. Well, at least, I haven't been mugged every few feet."

Barry and Iris chuckled. Will and Barry ordered their coffees and went to take a see once they had them. However, when Will turned to go sit down, he bumped into someone, a young woman around his age with shoulder-length copper hair, glasses, and bright green eyes wearing an outfit not dissimilar to the one Iris was currently wearing.

"Oof! I'm sorry," the woman said before looking up at Will.

"Hey, it's okay, probably my fault," said Will before making eye contact with the woman.

Both of them found themselves rooted to the spot, unable to look anywhere else.

"I'm William Jackson," said Will, holding out his hand.

"Lillian Green," said Lillian, shaking it. "I've never seen you around here before, did you just move to Central City?"

"Yeah, from Gotham, just got here yesterday as a matter of fact." Will told Lillian who winced at the mention of Gotham like Iris did.

"Gotham? How did you even get out of there?" asked Lillian. "Do they really have a giant bat flying around fighting crime?"

Will was unsure how answer the question. Thankfully, he didn't have to as Barry called out his name from the table where he and Iris were sitting.

"Well, I hope to see you again," said Will, shaking Lillian's hand again.

"Later Will Jack." she said heading off.

Will turned towards Barry's table before what he was called processed, " _Will Jack"? Why'd she call me that?_ he thought as he joined Iris and Barry. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Will said aloud.

Iris chuckled. "You just got here, and already you've found a girlfriend," she joked.

"Pfft! Come on, what is this, a cheesy romance movie? You don't get the feels for someone just by bumping into them," said Will, chuckling nervously, although part of him told that he might not actually be being completely honest with anyone present, himself included.

"People don't give people they don't have the feels for nicknames based off their favorite cartoon character," said Iris.

Barry and Will looked at each other. They both knew someone who'd do something like that, feels or not.

"So, Will, can I call you Will?" asked Iris, to which Will nodded. "So, Will, what did you do in Gotham?"

"I didn't exactly _work_ in Gotham, I mostly worried about staying alive and keeping out of trouble. Place was Hell on Earth."

"So I've heard. Rumors are going around everywhere that a vigilante has taken it upon himself to rid Gotham of its criminals. Some are even calling him a vampire because of his appearance."

"The giant bat thing that what was her name, Lillian, mentioned?" asked Will.

"Yeah. There's even a rumor or two that mentions him driving some kind of black vehicle that can turn into a tank and a fighter jet shaped like a bat," said Iris.

"Sounds like my fellow Gothamites have been hitting the bottle pretty hard if they're coming up with stuff like that, or else someone's got a lot of money and lots of spare time on their hands."

"Speaking of the supernatural, _The Risen Dead_ 's out in the theatres, and I was wondering if you two would like to join me?" said Barry.

"I'd love to come with you, Barry." Iris said happily, but Will gave the opposite answer.

"Sorry, Barry, but I got to find a job somewhere in town or I won't get any money."

"You know, Will, the Forensics Lab at the CCPD could always use some help." Barry told him.

"I'll think about it, now why are we just sitting around here, you said you'd be willing to show me around the city."

"Right, you are, Will. I'll see you later tonight Iris," said Barry as he, Will, and Iris stood up from their table and departed. As they walked outside, Barry turned to Will.

"Okay, how did you know so much about Gotham City?" he asked Will.

Will stared at him and blinked in surprise a couple of times. "Gotham's really like that? I just went with the first things that popped into my head. But, wow… poor Gotham. Well, shall we?" said Will.

As he and Will walked down the street, Barry couldn't help but wonder just how damaged his new friend's memory _really_ was.

* * *

 _ **Hello, internet, Gametime99 here, the original author behind The Devil Flash. Truth be told, it started out as a simple idea "What if someone became the New 52 Reverse-Flash and teamed up with Barry early on in his career as the Flash? How would that affect things?" Now, as aforementioned last chapter, when I posted this story up on my account, the response was… pretty lousy. In fact, most of the guest reviews were flat-out hurtful, so I decided to send The Devil Flash to Development Hell for all eternity, until LegionnaireBlaze here, my co-author and good friend, dragged it out, made a few adjustments to it, and posted it on his profile, and wouldn't you know it, it's actually turned out better than when it was under my name, which restored my faith in the story. Now, as I'm sure you've noticed, there are certain hints towards a certain Dark Knight in the last portion of the chapter. It's an allusion to a project I'm planning entitled "The Batman." Simply put, it's Batman in the Arrowverse. I thought it'd be fun to do that. So, if you'd be so kind as to leave a fav, follow, and review, that'd be great, lets us know you like what we're doing, and we'll see you guys next time for our first actual Flash episode.**_


End file.
